This invention relates to a paper shredder for shredding large amounts of paper into small bits and more particularly to such a paper shredder provided with a service power outlet.
Conventional paper shredders are not provided with a service power outlet and if a user wishes to use an electric vacuum cleaner to clean its interior or the surrounding area, the vacuum cleaner must be plugged into a power outlet somewhere near the shredder. Documents to be shredded are very often stapled together and an electric staple-remover and/or some other electrical office equipment is often provided near a shredder. It is frequently troublesome, however, to find a power outlet for each of such service equipment. In most situations where a shredder is used, a vacuum cleaner and such office equipment are plugged into the same outlet behind the shredder to which it is plugged.